


3 way chat

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: The Usurper [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: I am an avid reader of this fandom and mean no disrespect to all the generous, inventive authors on this site.This story simply addresses my curiosity - what if the Timmy, Armie and Liz read the stories on this site, how would they react?Told as a group chat - I have fiddled with presentation but hope this works! I keep tweaking layout cos the lines overlap too much ...





	3 way chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way the opinion or words of Timothee Chalamet, Armie Hammer, Elizabeth Chambers.

SWEETTEA  
               

ARMIEH  
                           

LIZH

Hi, you guys free to chat?

I'm up for it. Liz?

Just give me a mo and I'll finish settling the kids!

 

so spill - what's up?

 

you know I'm nixed for social media, right?

sucks for you - me it'd be a blessing.

Liz on the other hand lives and breathes online!

Watch it! I can kick ass across a continent!

soooo , since I can't post I've just been checking out

what's out there away from SM

not always a pleasant thing to do Sweet Tea

yeah, but your agents ought to have your backs

on that guys

I know, but I was bored

now you're not?

  
nah ... just take a look at this site ->  
https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Call%20Me%20By%20Your%20Name%20(2017)%20RPF/works

A fanfic site?

  
hmmm ...

  
just don't go there Timmy

Why not?

  
Armie, your butt in the air ostrich impression is cute .. but

Liz is right - just go read and get back to me later.

Whatever. Later!

Later!

Later!

======================================================================================  
SWEETTEA

  
ARMIEH

  
LIZH

Timmy, Liz?

Hi!

Liz?

  
No Liz?

Nah. Hmmm that site ...

Yeah, that site.

  
Some of the writing's not bad -

I take it RPF is real person fiction

  
Seems so

  
Graphic

  
Soft porn

  
Liz doesn't do very well in most of the stories

No

Does it bother you?

  
What that I'm a psychotic weak closet bi

desperate to off your wife

and get into your pants?

 

Does it bother you?

What?

  
That you're married to a bitch you want to dump

so you can set up happy families

with a floppy haired, spineless co-star?

 

Not all stories make you out to be powerless :{.

  
Haven't found one that gives me

Alpha status - Timmy the abused Omega's me :( ..

 

You're pretty powerful in the vampire thread :)

 

 

I guess I shouldn't read it if I can't take it?

  
It's fantasy! They might as well have called

the characters Tommy and Andy!

 

  
What happens if your kids read it when they're older?

 

  
Liz and I've already talked to them about online stuff ...

  
Maybe I should back off you guys

 

What?

  
Well most of the stories use stuff we've posted

 photos at events interviews we've done

  
So what you saying - 

you gotta change because of how

other people see us?

  
Just -  looking at all the photos and videos on line -

it sorta looks like I like to grope at you... a lot

And?

  
And that you give me loads of goofy side glances

  
Hi guys, I'm in. Harper wanted a

glass of milk. Can you catch me up?

 

Easy - Timmy is letting a fanfic site screw with his head

 

How?

  
Err guys. Gotta go some peeps have just arrived.  
Can we get back to this real soon?

  
Ok TTFN

  
Yeah. TTFN Timmy.

Armie?

Yeah?

  
So, am I an ice queen power bitch

that's cock-blocking you from Timmy?

WHAT????????????

  
\----------------------------------  
LIZH has left the conversation  
\----------------------------------

Liz?  
Liz?

WTF!!!  
LIZ???????????

======================================================================================  
SWEETTEA

ARMIEH

Armie?

Hey Timmy!

Is Liz ok?

Yeah ... that was an interesting conversation

You called her?

Skyped her.

She cool?

  
I wouldn't say that :| - but it's ok, we'll sort it out.  
So what did you mean about you ---- backing off?

  
I love you man, and your family

But?

  
That fanfic stuff is tooooo much

  
Timmy it's fantasy. It's not real! 

The writers say it all over their posts - NOT real!

  
How do I know?

 

Know what?

  
What's real anymore?  
Even this could just be a story ...  
I mean this could all be a script and you

and me could be doing a screen play and and and ....

  
Breathe, just breathe Timmy!  
Are you hyperventilating right now?

  
Yes

  
Cup your hands over your mouth and just breath

  
doing it

  
better:}?

  
better :}

  
Yes we're actors and yes we're out there  
it's part of the deal - you make it and you lose a bit of yourself  
but WE get to choose what we share - no one else

  
that site says different

  
SM says different, papparazi, fansites all say

different but it's our FINAL say as to what goes

Armie?

  
Yeah?

You know it's not like that really? The way I feel

about you guys? I'm just touchy feely, it's who I am :| ....

  
I know Timmy, I know! I'm a bleeding heart's what

Liz always says - so I gush when I'm around people I love

 

Liz is the best - like another mum and

sister rolled into one!

Don't know how she puts up with me ...

I DO love <3 you - just not like ... that :}

Love you too man <3! :-} - Love my way :)!!

  
Tell Liz I'm sorry

  
She knows. Anyway you did nothing wrong!

 

Just linked her to a fanfic site that keeps

divorcing you two or killing her off ...

 

It's out there Timmy, it's out there

 

I know,  
I didn't need to rub her nose in it though - I

love her and the kids!

  
Timmy?  
We know

\- chill -

we know!

Guessed you'd understand :) -

Later Elio <3!

Arrivaciao Oliver <3!

  
\-------------------------------  
SWEETTEA has left the conversation  
\-------------------------------

\--------------------------

ARMIEH has left the conversation  
\--------------------------------


End file.
